


Another

by mediocrethot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrethot/pseuds/mediocrethot





	Another

One I

he is graceful:

the way he d             s his head when he pores over paperwork

                     i    p   

the way he s p l       i t s   through an army with his gleaming axe

                              s

                         i         e

the was he   r                   s   with equal pride and humility

 

Two II

he is a brute:

he exudes power that crushes enemies and commands thousands

he cleaves weaklings in two, ruthlessly, mercilessly

his greeting barely acknowledges, his goodbye is far too brusque

 

Three III

his presence **thunders**

yet

he disappears soundlessly before the sky turns 

stormy gray clouds

to melancholy periwinkle

 

Four IV

he was handsome once,

without the snarl of a blood-soaked leader

without the tiny crevices the texture of leather

without the deepened permanence of a battle-driven man

he was handsome once,

untouched by the plagues of

orphanage

poverty

and most of all

the knife of a cruel world.

but that is not him. 

he is not a handsome man. 

 

Five V

you can touch his scar, 

an honor his men are granted once for their service,

_twice, thrice_

but it does not define him

 

Six VI

you know of his humility, of the internal war,

prefer it over the status but not the respect

for glamour does not suit him

perhaps draven, 

but not darius

 

Seven VII

_could he love you?_

you wonder, grasping a delicate undershirt,

left many moons ago 

on a moonless night.

 

Eight VIII

one night, 

you will wake up with a heart of empty longing

only to find him humming a noxian military classic,

but tonight is not the night.  


End file.
